Evacuation
August 27, 2011 Back to 2011 Logs Prowl Crackshot Shark Reliquary (College Campus) A contingent of Autobots has arrived here to evacuate a possible impact zone of the incoming comet shower. Several large transport vehicles and others pulled up, as well as Autobots Prowl, Crackshot and Shark, all to help convince the squatters here to move out fast. Crackshot transforms and glances bout, then to Prowl "Should we each take a separate building sir?" Prowl transforms as well and takes in the scene quietly, mind running through the best possible scenarios. "That will work." He agrees finally, one doorwing flicking slightly. "Defer any who do not wish to leave to me." Shark has done this routine before so has his best intimidating grin upon his lips, showing off a good number of his sharp pointed teeth for effect. He waits, however, for Prowl's orders. A nod given to the mech, "Right." then off he goes to a building to get to scaring off.. er convincing nicely... the locals. Crackshot nods, turning towards the opposite building of Shark. He didn’t have his weapon out but he did go up to the door, clanging on it a few times. Gesturing to his Autobot badge, he starts "I'm Autobot Crackshot. I just came by to-" "We're not interested!" -SLAM- Shark isn't doing a polite mech's move as he just opens the door to his chosen building and let's himself in, announcing loudly, "Everybody get the slag outta here if you wanna live." Blunt and to the point. Purely honest too. "We got transports for you get in so let's move it cuz we don't got all cycle." Startled, several mechs inside Shark's building look up, surprised '... What's going on? " one asks, suspiciously. "We're goin' nowhere till we know WHY, sorry." Prowl makes his way to the third building, knocking calmly on the door and waiting for it to open before speaking. "My designation is Prowl, head tactical adviser for the Autobots. We have come to warn you that you are currently dwelling within the probably impact zone for a comet storm, and we are here to assist in evacuation. If you will proceed to the transport vehicles immediately, things will proceed smoothly." The door for Prowl opens and a weathered face looks out, blinking a little bit. "Comet storm?? I thought those were just light shows!" he notes, startled as he looks at the others. A few were hesitant, but at least half seemed to trust Prowl and started to climb to their feet, picking up a few scraps the homeless folks thought were important. Crackshot looks at Prowl, and then back at the door. He sets his face and knocks again, harder "At least LISTEN to what I have to say! you could be in DANGER. You need to evacuate!" he says loudly through the door. "Bugger off!" Shark places hands upon hips, full on snarled grin at those that question him. "Oh there's just a meteor shower coming that will more than likely take this building out and all within it so really it's for your own good to get out while you can." The empty narrows his optics at Shark. "So you barge in with your gun and teeth and expect us to trust you? We'll evacuate, but we're going OUR way." The leader states simply. "You ain’t our boss." Prowl looks over his shoulder at both the other Autobots, a miniscule frown forming on his face as he takes in the situation. "Thank you for your cooperation. We are only looking for your safety." He's not going to step in just yet- if he can get this group moving before it's necessary, at least, things will go much more smoothly. The mech at Prowl's door nods "Give us a few. " he turns to start to bug the other ones, kicking one lightly to get him to wake up "come on, we gotta go. we can come back later." he mutters. Crackshot sighs loudly, scowling as he puts a hand on his hip "So you just want to DIE then? " he pushes on the door, finding the lock rather rusted as he pushes it open. "There's a comet storm coming. For your safety you gotta leave for a little bit, okay? You can come back after!" Shark doesn't really have his weapons online, but they could be if he so wished it. He gives a huff at that reply, "Listen, you have to go now while the transports are here and we know you are out of the building. We cannot leave it to chance that you'll remain here and get taken out." a little shoulder roll, "There ain't no negotiating about it either so.. sorry but you gotta get out now." A shrug from Shark's mech. He didn’t look too happy "Oh well. we're going our way. You ain’t our boss and you ain’t taking us where we don’t want to go. You don’t even have the polites to ask NICELY." he states, and turns around to shake another awake. "Giddup. We're being evicted." Nodding politely, Prowl steps back from the door as the mech rouses his fellows. His frown deepens as he observes how the other two evacuations are going. Or not going, as the case may be. //Do either of you require assistance?// He comms the two, clasping his arms behind his back and settling into a parade rest. Shark says, "Don't do nicely, I do to the point. Don't like it, too bad." he notes, then moves out of the building to allow the those inside to come out on their own recon. He won't waste time by convincing anyone of anything, time is of the essence here. Besides Prowl's the back up just in case those that won't go on their own will do so. //I'll check on them in a bit sir.// he comms back. //I could. I don’t think he's even listening to me.// Comms back Crackshot, rather frustrated. //Just keeps telling me to go away. // The mech in shark's building chuckles a little bit, shaking his head in amusement as he helps his partner up. Soon they were gone, but they didn’t head for the transport, but instead down the street with linked arms. Shark checks over his shoulder to watch the two walk away and shakes his head. He knocks on the door to the next building, trying a different tact this time, "Anyone at home?" There's a rustle inside, a surprised shout and then the door peeks open suspiciously "... Yes? " asks Reliquary. Prowl watches the two mechs make their way off, frowning slightly. //Would you care to explain that, Shark?// He asks, one doorwing twitching slightly as he looks back at his own building. //Crackshot, I will be over to assist in a few moments. Allow me to get these mechs to the transports.// //I'll keep trying.// Promises Crackshot, going to do just that. If anything he will ANNOY them into leaving, darnit! Prowl’s' building was beginning to empty out. There was about six of them total, and looked somewhat uncertain at the transport. One asked, “Can we come back after?” Shark peers back and smirks, "Hey there. Reliquary isn't it?" he asks, having seen the mech about here and there over the past some cycles. "Listen, you need to evacuate and anyone else that's in there with you too cuz there's this seriously bad meteor shower coming. We got transports to take everyone to safety." he notes. Then a comm back to Prowl, //I told them to head to the transport sir, were you expecting I personally escort them as well?// A stare was given Sharks' way. "... I'm alone. There is nobody here." another pause, optics flickering as he twitches "Hang on uh, I gotta get my stuff. Can I just FOLLOW the trucks though?" he asked as he stepped away, letting the door swing open. The place was... it looked like Hoarders: Cybertron Edition. Shark shakes his head, "No following. Just go to a transport and board. Take the most essential if you have to but bear in mind we cannot take everything you got here cuz that won't fly with the transport mechs." Prowl looks over at the empty who spoke, tilting his head forward slightly. "You are welcome to return once the danger has passed. Should there be any damage, we will make every attempt to assist in the rebuilding." He answers, already calculating the resources they may be able to spare in such an event. //We will discuss this later, Shark.// He comms, turning his attention back to the rest of the evacuation. //Crackshot, I will there momentarily.// Reliquary pauses "... I don’t LIKE being in a transport with others. I have wheels, I'm not infirm." he states as he starts to pick up random items into a bag, to decide which was essential. Crackshot confirms that, continuing now. The mech had opened the door as they now talked, the Autobot getting a little agitated. Crackshot picks up the dicebag and rolls against its awareness. Crackshot's roll succeeds! Prowl picks up the dicebag and rolls against its awareness. Prowl's roll succeeds! Shark frowns at that comm back. The mech said get them out of the building.. not escort them. He humphs softly, clearly unamused. "Just do it Reliquary, I have to go get the first two that walked off to the transports or Prowl will probably demote me." Impatience thy name is Shark. "I'll come back to check on you in a bit." then off he runs after the other two, "Hey!" he calls after them. The two had turned a corner just as Shark stepped out, disappearing out of sight. once there, they transformed and started to book it eastwards with a roar of blackened engines. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Shark's roll succeeds! Shark frowns and swears something rather nasty, watching them to see they are going to keep going east and hopefully out of range of.. wait.. what was that? He clicked his radio, "Uhm when did they say those meteors were coming?" Prowl flicks his optics upward as something moves in his peripheral vision, catching sight of a flare of light arcing across the sky. He frowns, looking over at the group he had be dealing with. "Please proceed to the transport vehicles in an orderly fashion." He all but orders, not waiting for a response as he heads toward Crackshot and the third group. //The comet shower was scheduled to begin within half a groon of our arrival. It should slowly build up in intensity. We need to finish the evacuation immediately.// The mech at the door looked doubtful, but he seemed to trust Prowl’s familiar face more than Crackshot's. "... okay." he states, reluctantly as he turns to get the other four sorted out. Reliquary steps out nervously, his bag of bits packed away. He stared at the Transport, and then shook his head "I can't go in there." He mutters under his breath as Crackshot's group loaded up finally. The two were still heading east, wobbling on occasion and swerving. Prowl tilts his head in thanks to the mech as he starts to deal with the other four of his group. That's two groups accounted for, one deciding to leave without supervision- unfortunate, but allowable- and... He resists the urge to heave air out of his vents at Reliquary's words. "Reliquary. You will not be harmed, and you are more than welcome to return on your own once the danger has passed. However, we need to get everyone out of here very quickly, and the only way to do that is if you will join them in the transport." Shark frowns off toward the east and sighs, then moves to the next building. Time was against them and he knew it. He knocked on the next door and told the one that answered they had to leave now as the meteor shower had begun and it wasn't safe to remain.. that the transports were there to take them to safety. He looks back toward Rel to see Prowl trying to coax him. Some mechs are just better at diplomacy... thank Primus for that! After another fifteen minutes, they had everyone in the area. Reliquary jumps as Prowl speaks his name, twitching again as he states "I can drive! I'm not infirm." he states to Prowl, immediately transforming to pull up behind the Transport and wait. Perhaps too proud? Shark was glad it was over, but not looking forward at all to this talk with Prowl once everyone was out of harm's way. "I'll watch after Reliquary, sir." he offered, "Make sure the transports get out of here safely." Twitching a doorwing slightly, Prowl frowns at the transformed mech, following after him slightly. "No one believes you are, Reliquary. The transports are simply here to assist everyone, regardless of whether they are infirm or not." He replies calmly, glancing back up to the sky to check for any more comets. When Shark speaks up, his frown deepens, but reluctantly nods, looking back at Reliquary. "Very well. We do not have the time to waste." "I just don’t LIKE being inside others." remarks Reliquary, "I know its safe but I... I really can't, sorry." He doesn’t object to Shark though as he starts his engine up, spewing out a black cloud of smoke. More streaks appear in the sky Shark peers up and transforms, rifle appearing on his cab roof just in case.. he may just have to zap a meteor after all! "Ready to go then." is all he says. Prowl watches the lights for a few moments before activating his comm. //Autobots, move out. Keep watch for any debris from the comets, as well as any possible hostiles.// He orders, transforming and pulling smoothly to the front of all the transports. The comets start to streak around the sky. They could be HEARD. Sizzling and popping, and leaving trails of vapor through the dark sky. They all originate from one point in the sky as well - the 'leading face ' of Cybertron as it ploughs through interstellar space. On occasion, one POPS loudly overhead, a sharp CRACK that followed a distance behind the flash of light. Shark gets his scanners going then sonar and radar, extending them as far out as he can. "Let's go Reliquary. Don't wanna be around here when it really comes down." he notes, rifle powering up and facing toward the oncoming debris should it come anywhere near their vicinity. Reliquary starts up his engine as he follows behind the Transport, giving it a good amount of lead as he rumbles behind. "This is STRANGE. Why is it not hitting the ground?" he asks. Crackshot was also there, helping the last mech in. Shark's rifle tracks the incoming zips of light, "Not big enough maybe? I dunno, not a science type like Crackshot is.." he notes, then comms up, //Hey Crackshot, any ideas why the meteors aren't impacting like we expected?// Prowl pulls slightly ahead of the rest of the group, sensors flaring out to help keep watch of what's going on. He isn't fond of being out in the open like this, especially with such a large target, but it can't be helped. He listens to the conversation going on with mild disinterest, more focused on finishing the evacuation smoothly. "Well, they're comets is the main reason." remarks Crackshot "They're chunks of ice with a little dust mixed in, so they're pretty much boiling off before they hit the ground. A few larger ones may..." -WHAM- One flies overhead and slams through the wall of a building, leaving a car-shaped hole in it. Shark's rifle whirled on it but didn't even get a chance to fire. "Fast fragger." he mutters darkly and commed back to Crackshot, "Hit with the force of Hammerstrike in a bad mood?" he asks. Reliquary squealed a little bit as it zipped overhead, and accelerated, black smoke trailing behind him, smellily. "... Something like that. Larger ones are rare luckily. It may be no worse than pebbles..." Indeed, one or two suddenly zip down, striking the transport without CRACKS, leaving only dents. Swerving slightly, Prowl manages not to mutter a rather foul word, instead slamming his comm back on. /This is -not- the planetfall that was anticipated. All of you, accelerate. We need to get the evacuees to safety immediately./ "All over Cybertron, the sky starts to light up with bright streaks as micro-comets rain down on the planet! The majority vaporize harmlessly, but a few may come through cleanly -only a foot or two across in the end, leaving some damage behind, as well as filling the air in places with clouds where it is strongest." Shark does as he is told, speeding up as he maintains his scans and fires upon anything large enough that happens to come their way. Not that his rifle could rid of something truly large... but still would work on stuff that could cause harm. The empty Reliquary squeaks again as small peas start to rain down on them, coming in sheets before dissipating again, the explosions in the air like firecrackers. A few shards of ice fly down, shattering harmlessly on the vehicles Prowl doesn't sound too pleased when he comes back over the comm. //Damage reports?// A few chunks of ice click over his vehicle form, leaving small pock marks. Then ... It started to rain, hot droplets, though not more than irritatingly hot come down in sheets as the falling moisture re-condenses fast and begins to fall, dousing everything in an unfamiliar wetness. Shark ignores the hot rain as he moves along with the transports, his rifle roaring to life at anything large enough. "Nothing medics couldn't hammer out thankfully sir." "... It itches." Admits Reliquary simply. Soon, the rain stops, although the sky continues to light up. They had evacuated! Prowl would be frowning, if he was in robot mode. As it is, he forces himself to ignore the rain, focusing only on finishing the evacuation and returning to Iacon. Shark chuckles at the complaint from Reliquary, "I've itched worse." is all he has to say to that! Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:Crackshot's LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Reliquary's Logs